


Tonight!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: The Fat Ernie (The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How exciting!!!
Relationships: The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan
Series: The Fat Ernie (The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120712





	Tonight!

Our story starts outside the Gryffindor common room, Ernie Macmillan is talking to his girlfriend the Fat Lady or Bernie as she's really called. 

Bernie beamed, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Ern."

Ernie told her, "I came here to tell you that I'm planning on moving you tonight at midnight."

Bernie gasped. "R-Really?"

Ernie grinned. "Of course, I have it all planned out and I never break a promise."

Bernie asked, "Where are you moving me to?"

Ernie said, "An abandoned classroom, it'll be much nicer when I get a chance to steal some things."

Bernie exclaimed, "I can't believe that you're going through all this hassle for a mere portrait!"

Ernie smiled. "You know that you're more than just a painting to me, Bern."


End file.
